habits_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
The Device
The device was one of the items received by Rabbit #157 in the package from find.the.way. #157 presented it (along with the rest of the box's contents) to the Lop division during the "Unboxing" call on October 16. A sticky note with a message (later revealed to have been written by Amrett herself) was attached to the back of the device. It reads: “Boy, take this. It will help you. I only had enough time to make one, so I could only choose to save one of you. You are smart. You will know what to do. As for the other, I give my whole hearted apologies. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save both of you kids.” The device resembles an EMF or radiation detector. It has a heavily scratched black box casing with an unmarked dial, and an LCD display with a cracked window. The top is wrapped in purple duct tape, and two wires and a light have been installed. On November 17, while recording himself during a coughing fit, Rabbit #157 accidentally tossed a towel spotted with his blood on top of the device, causing it to begin buzzing loudly. This confirmed that the device was made to detect sigma radiation (a specific type of radiation found only in those who have been heavily exposed to the Slender Man). #157 later gave a firsthand demonstration of the device in a Lop division call in an (unsuccessful) effort to convince Rabbit #123 of the supernatural forces threatening him. #130 Analysis Following the 10/16 call, #157 (upon request) sent more photos of the device to Rabbit #130 to allow them to further analyze it. The following day, #130 posted their observations on Tumblr: "I may have figured out what this device was made from. It took me a bit but after the help of 157, I was able to put two and two together and here’s what I’ve come up with. Now the image above is a Digital multimeter or DMM/DVOM. Now I won’t go into extreme detail into what they do but basically they display the measured value in numerals, and may also display a bar of a length proportional to the quantity being measured. Although that’s besides the point, because judging by the fact that this device doesn’t have screws in it and is being held together by duck tape, my guess is that its only being used for its casing. Which gets me to my next point, this thing is clearly a rush job and isn’t very well made. It sorta looks like a grade 3 science fair project gone wrong, but what can you do when supplies are supposedly low? Now the wires on this thing are an important factor seeing how they aren’t copper, so my guess is that they are aluminum seeing how that’s one of the most common types of wire. With that in mind, we can start to guess whats this thing is for, now I’ll admit the LED light threw me off as well as the damage done to the screen. Though that doesn’t seem to much of a problem because the dial/switch is still intact. Which is a good thing, so now that we know what this thing is made of, now all we gotta know it whats inside? You’ve all probably seen the posts stating that it could be a home made EMF reader. Which honestly makes the most sense, judging by the notes this thing came with. So in conclusion: this thing seems to be of no to threat to its receiver, it was probably made to detect some sort of entity near by. Though I don’t think it will do a great job of that and will most likely be used as sort of a cat toy." Gallery BoxDeviceNote.jpg|The sticky note. BoxDevice2.jpg|Wires fused to the device. BoxDevice3.jpg|Back of the device. BlackBoxComparison.jpg|Comparison to the EMH black box device. BlackBoxDemo.png|#157 provides a demonstration for #123. Category:Clues Category:Items